Television programming is now available from an increasingly-large number of sources. In addition to the traditional cable, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) and terrestrial television broadcast sources of television programming, many viewers now obtain their television content from video on demand (VOD) services, remote storage digital video recorders (RSDVRs), local storage digital video recorders (LSDVRs), personal video recorders (PVRs), placeshifting devices, web services and/or any number of other sources.
Although these new sources of programming sources generally improve the available viewing options, the sheer number of programming options available from all of the different sources can be overwhelming to some viewers. At the very least, it can be a real challenge to locate a particular program from the various sources that may be available. Even though electronic programming guides (EPGs) can be helpful, most current guides are limited in the number of sources they can consider, thereby limiting their usefulness to the viewer.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, devices and methods for efficiently and effectively locating content from multiple sources that may be available to the viewer. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.